


Keeping You Safe

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Injury, Interrogation, M/M, Mistreated by Authorities, Mutual Pining, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, References the Geneva Convention, Whump, concussion, human rights violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Captured by Separatist officials, Cody has a choice to make...Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: MIstreated by Authorities for Anonymous on Tumblr
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Keeping You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Third Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt FIll! Mistreated by Authorities for Anon on Tumblr :))  
> This time some Cody whump since I feel like I've really beat the sh*t out of poor Obi-wan (which will happen again lmao)...
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R and R, let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me and my bingo card on tumblr! Requests are definitely open :)  
> (and the ones that I have shall be filled!)

“It is in your interest to cooperate, clone,” The Separatist Inquisitor sitting in front of Cody was smiling. Cody wasn’t sure of his species, though he was certain he had once known the name. It would be hard to forget the sight of those fangs, stained black—seemingly with intention—and the slitted, reptilian eyes that regarded Cody as though he was the potential entrée of their next meal. “For you,” A forked tongue slid between their lips as they spoke, “And your men.”

“We’re prisoners of war,” Cody said, “We have guaranteed rights.”

“There’s no Republic here, clone,” They said and the smiling grew just a bit wider. "Only me." 

Cody swallowed. In theory, that shouldn't matter. He had been on that negotiation mission with Obi-Wan when the laws governing how prisoners would be treated by both the Republic and the CIS had been written. There were exceptions of course, and special rules for Jedi and other force users. But there were standards of treatment for clones and Separatist soldiers who had been taken captive. In theory.

“Now, tell me, clone, which Jedi leads your battalion?”

Cody wondered if the other members of the Ghost Company that had been captured could see him. If the shimmery black wall that he had realized was a one-way mirror almost as soon as they had sat down disguised his own soldiers in addition to the other, inevitable Separatists that this place was crawling with. They were still on planet, as far as Cody knew. He wondered if this man already knew the answer to this question, or if they were truly trying to discern who their enemy might be.

This planet was a misery, and there was no doubt that reconnaissance would be as difficult for the Separatist’s as it had been for them. Between the storms that had forced them to halt all of their forward attempts and the landslide that had separated Cody and his group from the rest of the men, the mission had hardly been going well before they’d found themselves surrounded on all sides by battle droids and armed CIS mercenaries.

It hadn’t been going well, to say the least. At least Obi-Wan hadn’t been with them also. If they really didn’t know who Cody’s commanding officer was then that was some small mercy. Obi-Wan would be a valuable prisoner, much more than Cody was. More than any battalion of the men could ever be. And Cody had no doubt that as soon as they knew, the planet would be swarmed with CIS troops as they tried to take him. But Cody would keep him safe. Had to keep him safe.

“I’m not answering your questions,” Cody said, proud of himself for the edge of stone he could hear in his own voice.

They didn’t respond, their tongue flickering out again between thin slitted lips. The door opened moment later and Cody realized that the hand he couldn’t see must have given some sort of signal. Two droids, armed with blasters moved to stand on either side of Cody. They weren’t standard issue battle droids—Cody had seen enough droids in his life to know that these droids were built for sterner stuff, their joints cased in some heavy metal and their outer bodies coated in blaster resistant metals.

“I thought you might say that,” they turned to face Cody fully, still smiling, eyes impossibly thinner. He waved a now visible scaled hand at one of the droids.

A still metal hand smashed across his face and Cody reached forward, temporarily blinded and grasping at nothing as the chair toppled over. Crashing to the floor stole his breath from his body, and he tried to cough, tried to blink, tried to scramble up and found he couldn’t move.

“Get him up,” They were clearly amused, and Cody felt a pair of stiff metal hands up under his arms, hauling him to a sitting position.

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed his hair back off of his face, gesturing for the two men who had accompanied him to press back against the wall where he was. No need to risk their lives any more than was necessary. And this would be any easy rescue.

There were droids everywhere—fewer than there had been before they had arrived on site—but they were easy enough to avoid. There had to be some sort of commanding officer here, Obi-Wan was certain. Someone who had taken the men. Who had taken Cody. He refused to let the thought distract him, instead slicing through the outer paneling with his lightsaber.

He stepped into the building, listening for any sign of approaching guards. None came until they rounded a corner and in two quick flicks, the droids were rubble at his feet. The two men who were with him were both fairly new and Obi-Wan could feel their slight astonishment at that. In a different situation, it might have amused him.

He thought that really, he didn’t have anything to worry about. One of the many Treatise that he had helped to negotiate had been the one of the treatment of soldiers who were captured during armed conflict—Under their own laws the most the Separatists could do was threaten his men. Still then, as he came around the corner, Obi-Wan saw Waxer and Boil and Longshot on their knees in the hallway, armed and armored droids over them with blasters trained on the backs of their skulls.

Before they could register Obi-Wan’s arrival, all three droid control panels were crushed with a curling of Obi-Wan’s fingers.

“They’ve got the Commander in there, General,” Longshot said, scrambling to his feet as the soldiers accompanying Obi-Wan helped up Waxer and Boil. They didn’t seem hurt beyond minor scrapes and bruises, but had clearly been stuck kneeling for a long time. “Assassin droids, Sir, we saw them go in.”

Obi-Wan set his mouth in a grim line. The lack of security was still strange, but he supposed they had hardly been expecting an infiltration of this sort. He turned to the door that Longshot had indicated, lightsaber in hand. There was still a chance that Cody was completely fine, that they hadn’t touched him. It was what they had agreed to. Assassin droids though…

“We’ll guard the hall, Sir,” One of the men said, and Obi-Wan turned to the door. He waved his hand, and it slid open easily, not even locked. The first bolt came at him in an instant and he deflected it easily, burying it in the chest of the same droid that had fired it. The other turned towards him, blaster raised, and he dismantled it in the same swift motions.

He had finally found the living being in charge of this place who had bolted for the door as soon as Obi-Wan had moved to take out the droids.

“We’ve got him, Sir!” Boil’s reassurance barely registered in Obi-Wan’s ears. He deactivated his lightsaber and stood, a chill sweeping over him.

“Cody?”

But Cody didn’t move. His head was on the table, the eye that Obi-Wan could see swollen shut, a smear of red on the table underneath the other.

“Cody?”

He moved slightly, and moved over to him, reaching down to cradle the edge of his face. It was a touch that should have been too intimate, too familiar, but Obi-Wan couldn’t stop it. There was ice settling in his stomach. They weren’t supposed to hurt Cody; he had thought they might do something beyond what was strictly legal, but not this. He trained his thumb over the damage over Cody’s swollen eye, the skin hot and straining. Cody finally lifted his head, his still-open eye blinking at him slowly, out of focus.

The blood was from a wound on his temple, undoubtedly from one of the droids. Why had they done this?

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said and Cody blinked at him again. The odds that he was concussed were high, higher still when Obi-Wan saw that his temples were dilated even in the bright lights of the interrogation room. “Can you walk?”

“I didn’t tell them,” Cody said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “They don’t know its you.”

“I think they do now,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his tone light.

“No,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan could hear a slight edge of panic in his voice. He wasn't able to piece anything together at moment. Cody needed medical attention, and quickly. “No, I didn’t tell them. I…I kept you safe.”

“I’m safe, Cody,” He assured him, feeling an unfamiliar ache in his chest. He had been ignoring things he perhaps ought to have been facing for a long time, but now, seeing Cody like this, hearing his voice, how he-even when faced with this, had refused to talk to keep Obi-Wan safe…Obi-Wan pushed those feelings down again. There were more important things to worry about now. “Can you walk?”

Cody blinked at him, confused, but with gentle coaxing, Obi-Wan got him to his feet. He curled one of Cody’s arms around his shoulders, and wrapped his own around Cody’s waist, the man leaning on him heavily as they walked. In the hallway, before he could move more than two steps, on the men who had come with him had joined him on Cody’s other side.

Waxer and Boil had the assailant, and now war criminal, cuffed and held between them, bleeding from a split lip. Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it.

“I didn’t tell them,” Cody said again, his head dropping over onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“I know.”


End file.
